More Than A Transporter Error
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: When an alternate reality Spock is beamed aboard the Enterprise, will she (yes, she) help Jim and Spock get together? Don't even ask what I was thinking about when I started this. I have no idea. Part of it goes to the Jim/Spock video on Youtube, I Do Not Hook Up! [Kirk/Spock]. Reviews always welcome, especially if I'm doing something wrong. Enjoy! (ish)
1. To Relieve A Bored Captain

Well, there had been more interesting days on the Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk thought, staring blankly at the viewscreen. So he could not be happier when Scotty called up. "What is it, Scotty?"

"I think somethin's transportin' aboard, Captain!" Jim looked immediately at Spock, who, while not looking at the captain, had stopped working and was listening intently to the conversation. "I've got somethin's signal!"

"Can you tell me anything about it?"

"I can get her on board, Captain. Otherwise she'll just be floatin' around in space."

Now Jim looked interested. "She?"

"I got her!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Scotty, beam her aboard." He turned to Spock. "Ready to see who she is, Spock?" Without waiting for a reply, he flicked a switch on his chair. "Bones, meet me and Spock in the transporter room. Scotty got an unknown signal of a female and is gonna beam her aboard."

"Fine. Beam aboard some random stranger with probably a dozen different diseases dormant within them." Spock and Jim could almost see Bones rolling his eyes.

Jim, Spock, and Bones rushed into the transporter room. "I don' know where she came from, Captain, honest. I was runnin' a system check when her signal appeared." The three Starfleet officers all crowded around the collapsed young woman, Bones already scanning her. Scotty stood close by, running a hand down his face.

Bones looked at Jim and Spock. "Jim, these readings - she's only half Human."

"Well, what else is she then?" Jim looked down at the young woman.

Spock, a theory already in mind, moved her hair away from her face and ears. "It appears," he began, his theory confirmed. "She is half Vulcan."

The captain looked at his first officer. "What is she - your sister? I thought you were the only one."

"There are three possibilities, Captain. One, she is indeed my sibling that my parents never spoke to me about. That possibility is highly unlikely." Jim nodded, leaving Bones and Scotty kind of confused. "Two, she is a Vulcan-Human hybrid from the future, thrown into the past like my older self. Improbable, but not impossible." Spock paused before the third possibility as if reconsidering it.

"What's our third choice?"

The Vulcan opened his mouth and closed it again before speaking. "She is a female version of myself from an alternate universe."

The room fell deadly silent, all parties looking at Spock, who was still looking at their guest. Bones still had the tricorder over the young woman's body. It beeped, forcing him to look back down at the piece of equipment. "Sorry to break the mood," Bones said, looking back up. "But whoever she is, she needs to get to sickbay."

Jim nodded then paused. "Who's gonna carry her there? I mean, I would but I kind of don't wanna carry my first officer, if that's who she is," he added after receiving incredulous looks.

Spock gently shifted their guest so that she lay on her back before putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Without any comment, (Jim and Bones were watching in stunned silence), he picked her up and left the transporter room. The three senior officers followed quickly, glancing at each other.

Sickbay was as pristine and clean as ever. Bones had Spock put their guest into a private area before beginning his tests. Jim had taken the spot next to the biobed, Spock standing at the foot. Scotty had gone back to the transporter room to figure out where she had come from. "Are there any other possibilities as to who she is?" Jim looked at Spock, searching his face for the telltale sign of any emotion. Spock shook his head, his eyes staying on the young woman. "Y'know, I understand why you said she could be a female you," the blonde said, looking back at her.

"I do not follow."

Jim shrugged. "She just kind of looks like you." Spock blinked at the blonde although his captain could not see it. "Well, I mean, if you were a girl." He mentally slapped himself. "Not that I've thought it before. I'm gonna shut up now."

Luckily for Jim, Bones reappeared from his office. "Jim was being an idiot again, wasn't he?" He didn't wait for a response from Spock to turn and glare at the captain. "Stop that! One of these days it's gonna rub off on him!" Jim held up his hands in defeat as Bones scanned over their guest again. "She should be awake in a couple of hours. There's nothing we can do 'til then, so you two should go back to work."

Spock shifted his weight from foot to foot briefly. "Doctor, I request that I remain here so that when the unknown female wakes I will be able to explain her situation to her." Bones nodded, understanding Spock's desire to be present when she woke up. He looked at Jim, who sat himself down in the chair beside their guest's biobed.

Bones sighed. "I'll be in my office if you two need anything."


	2. Miss Spock?

"Jim?" She opened her eyes groggily. "Doctor McCoy?"

"It appears you are conscious." A tall figure stood up at the foot of the biobed. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. "I am compelled to warn you that you may not be ready for what is about to be revealed."

Her head was pounding but she was able to understand exactly what the figure was saying to her and process her surroundings. She was, in fact, in Sickbay but it was not the Sickbay she knew and had spent so long avoiding. Her eyes rested on another figure in the chair beside her biobed. It was Captain James T. Kirk...yet it wasn't. "You are Spock," she said, pleasantly surprised that her voice was relatively normal, turning to look at the figure.

The figure took a step forwards. "An accurate observation," Spock acknowledged. "Commander Spock."

She looked up at Spock. "Are you referring to your full title?"

"No. I am referring to your full title." Spock looked at her.

Her expression was schooled, but her eyes gave her away. "Is that a guess, Commander?"

"A fact. I know that we are, as the Human expression goes, 'birds of a feather'. Therefore, it is only logical that the position you hold on the Enterprise is that of a Commander and of the First Officer. We would not have any less." Spock stared into the eyes of his female counterpart. "Is there a specific name I should refer to you as in order to avoid any confusion that with undoubtedly occur?"

Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, Spock looked around her new surroundings. "Miss Spock would be an accurate title. The captain does refer to you as Mister Spock, does he not?" Spock nodded. "Do you have a notion as to why I have been thrown into a parallel universe?"

Spock shook his head. "Negative, Miss Spock. I have not had an opportunity to scan the area where we picked up your transporter signal nor communicate with Mr. Scott to see if he has found anything."

The corners of the young woman's lips quirked upwards. "I presume this has something to do with your concern for the Captain's safety." Spock raised an eyebrow as if questioning her logic of reaching this conclusion. "I am not an idiot nor do I suffer from amnesia. I know my feelings for my Captain. It is only logical that I share some of these with you." Spock's eyebrow didn't move. "Come. Let me meld."

"I do not believe that would be a wise decision at this point in time," Spock said, although he took a subconscious step forwards. "We do not know each other and could very well be two very different people."

This time it was the other Spock's turn to raise her eyebrow. "An illogical conclusion as we both know. Of course there will be discrepancies between ourselves, however we are essentially the same person." She calmly met Spock's eye. "Will you allow yourself the opportunity to view an alternate life?"

Spock let out an inaudible sigh. "Very well. For research purposes alone," he stated. His female self shrugged her shoulders almost unnoticably. The two of them placed their hands on the other's face, their fingers finding the melding points very easily.

* * *

_It began, really, in a meeting one day with the senior staff on the Enterprise. Jim's fingers were tapping incessantly as Spock listened intently to the reports given, as usual, when she felt two fingers on her own fore and middle fingers, causing her to tense. She knew that the hand was on her left side, the person sitting to her left was Jim Kirk, and that the tapping of Jim's fingers had stopped. Of course, it did not mean that the Captain knew what he had just done, so Spock came to the conclusion that it would simply be best if she excused herself. "Excuse me," she said smoothly, rising from her chair. "I am feeling unwell. My apologies for missing the rest of the reports, Captain." With that she turned and left the room, missing the mischievous twinkle in Jim's eye as she left._

* * *

_Spock's skin was burning and flushed green all over. "Jim," she breathed. "I do not believe this is logical."_

_The blonde pressed kisses against Spock's face, his slowly growing beard scratching her sensitive skin. "Who ever love was logical?"_

_The Vulcan sat upright in her bed, her breathing irregular. She took a few long moments to steady her breathing before moving to get out of bed. Her comm beeped. "Commander Spock," she answered, pleasantly surprised that her voice was normal._

_"Commander, you're needed on the bridge. The captain seems to be intoxicated."_

_Groaning silently, Spock replied, "Acknowledged. I will be on the bridge as soon as possible."_

* * *

_Spock had one of Jim's arms around her shoulders as she half-dragged, half-led the captain to his quarters. "Hey, Spock. Spock. Spooooooock," the drunk captain said, a lazy grin on his face. "You're pretty."_

_The Vulcan did her best to ignore anything she received from the captain when Jim poked her cheek. "You are under the influence of alcohol, Captain," Spock said stiffly, attempting to drop the captain ungracefully onto his bed._

_But Jim wouldn't have it. He got up into Spock's face and looked down at her. "You are, y'know. You're really pretty."_

_"You are under the influence of alcohol," she repeated, attempting to distance herself from Jim._

_Jim smirked. "Under the influence of alcohol my ass." He swept Spock up into a very passionate kiss. When he let her go, Spock's cheeks were flushed a very pretty green. "Taste any alcohol in there, Commander?"_

_Spock stared at Jim. "You were acting?"_

_The blonde grinned. "Pretty convincing, huh?" His grin slowly faded when Spock failed to respond to his question. "Sorry. I should've asked." Jim sat down on his bed. "Way to go, Jim. Ruin another relationship," he muttered under his breath._

_"J-Jim."_

_He looked up at Spock, whose face had gone slightly greener. Curious, his eyes slid down to her fingers, where the fore and middle fingers were cautiously together and closer to Jim. Slowly, the captain did the same with his hand and pressed his fingers against Spock's, making her breath hitch. Jim smiled gently before pulling his first officer down into a soft kiss._

* * *

Spock came out of the meld slightly surprised at the newfound knowledge. "Spock?" Turning slightly, the Vulcan witnessed Jim sitting up, stretching in an effort to make himself more comfortable in his chair. "How long was I out?'

"Approximately two point three seven one hours, Captain," Spock replied, his voice reasonably steady. His female self allowed herself a small smile, noticing the slightly green tinge on her alternate version's face. "It appears my earlier hypothesis was correct. This is, in fact, a female version of myself."

She watching Jim's jaw drop and, biting back a smile, held her hand out for a handshake. Spock saw her and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in response. "It is a pleasure, Captain. I do believe I am injured and in need of a healing trance, hence why I am in Sickbay, correct?"

Jim, still in his slightly shocked state, nodded dumbly and shook Miss Spock's (okay, that was never going to sound right in his mind) hand, fully aware that Vulcan's were very...touchy about hand stuff. "Uh, yes. Doctor McCoy said that you needed to be brought to Sickbay after he scanned you for any injuries in the transporter room."

"I heard my name!" Bones walked into the room, a frown firmly planted on his face. "Have we determined who she is yet?" He crossed his arms, looking at her suspiciously.

Spock nodded. "Doctor, this is a female version of myself from an alternate reality, as was the third possibility when we discovered her dual heritage."

Bones groaned. "Great, another pointy-eared hobgoblin," he muttered under his breath.


	3. Insanely Short Conversations with Bones

Spock knew a healing trance did not take two days to complete for an injury as non-fatal as transporting between realities. He was not quite sure of how he came by this information, all he knew was that it was true. When the length of time since his alternate self beamed aboard the Enterprise grew close to two point seven three eight one days, the Vulcan took it upon himself to visit Sickbay, the dreaded place, and observe Miss Spock's condition. Stepping into Sickbay, Spock found himself surprised at the lack of alternate reality half-Vulcans in the area. "Doctor McCoy," he began, striding into Bones's office. "Where is our most recent guest?"

Bones didn't even look up from his PADD. "Jim took her to one of the guest rooms. I guess travelling between parallel realities is hard because for the majority of the time she's been here, she's been asleep."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean unconscious?"

"No Spock," the doctor said, pulling Miss Spock's recorded vitals up on his PADD. "I mean asleep. Do you sleep as deeply as she does?" He handed the First Officer the device, sitting back into his chair, his arms folded. Bones was amused when he noticed Spock re-read the information three times. "Worried about her? Or are you worried about the captain?"

"Neither. I had come to the conclusion that since we are essentially the same person, she would come to me in assistance for adjustment for the time in which she is stuck in this reality." Spock handed Bones back his PADD, which the doctor took with a snort.

Placing the PADD on his desk, Bones leaned back into his chair again. "Would you do that, Spock, if you were transported into an alternate reality with versions of yourself and your crewmates that you knew but didn't?" The Vulcan opened his mouth to respond but, after thinking about it, closed it. "I thought so. Don't be offended if she doesn't come to you," he continued, standing. "I'll give you an idea. If she doesn't look for you by the end of the day, go to her. She might need the help. Ask Jim which quarters he put her in, 'cause he didn't tell me."

Spock nodded. "Very well, Doctor. Your advice is noted." Contemplating following Bones's advice, he left Sickbay.

"Crazy green-blooded bastard," Bones said under his breath, sitting back down.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short! I couldn't think of a way to keep going without jumping to a week later and that would be weird. Happy fourth, by the way, to everyone in the States. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites, or followed this story! I'll try to update as often as possible. And I'm shutting up now. **


	4. Ko-kai?

As a matter of fact, Jim was taking the time to get to know his newest guest, (and no, not to catalogue the differences between her and his First Officer, no matter what his subconscious inferred). Most of the time he spent with her, he was too busy trying to point out the differences between his _Enterprise _and her _Enterprise_ that he missed the little mischievous twinkle in her eye whenever he mentioned his First Officer. Currently, they were talking about the bridge. "I don't think I'll bring you up there yet. I mean, it's only been two days and half the ship doesn't know who you actually are."

Spock looked around the corner that she knew led to the bridge. "Is my counterpart on the bridge currently?" Turning back to him, she smiled slightly.

Jim rubbed his head, thinking. "He should be. If he isn't, I have no idea where he could be."

The female Vulcan nodded knowingly. "Do you participate in games of chess?"

"He plays?" The captain's eyes lit up at the prospect of having something in common with his Spock.

Wait.

What?

"I am unaware of the pastimes of your reality's Spock, however I do enjoy a chess game with my captain when the opportunity presents itself." She stopped walking, noticing that Jim had fallen behind. "Ah," Spock said to herself.

Jim was stuck on the thought that he'd just called Spock _his_, kind of like his _Enterprise_. Of course, technically it _was _his Spock, given that his guest was from an alternate reality, but he thought of it like Spock...belonged to him or something. "Captain," Spock said, pulling the captain out of his thoughts. Turning, Jim confirmed that it was actually his First Officer who had called him.

"Spock," the dirty blonde greeted. The Vulcan took that as an invitation to join Jim and Miss Spock in their tour of the ship. "What're you doing?"

"I was under the assumption that our guest would find it easier to connect with me than any other person on the _Enterprise_." He clasped his hands behind his back the same time his alternate self did.

Miss Spock bounced ever so slightly on the balls of her feet, observing Jim and Spock in their conversation, which had faded out of her attention. She was so busy trying to figure out if they were in denial of their feelings or had already admitted them that she did not notice them trying to get her attention. "Miss Spock?"

"Ko-kai," Spock said in an attempt when it was clear Jim was failing in getting her attention. Upon hearing the Vulcan term, his counterpart blinked and looked at the two of them again. "Are you unwell?"

"I am in good health," Miss Spock said, in an attempt to cover her embarrassment. "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I find I have a question for your Doctor McCoy." Jim and Spock looked at each other, exchanging confused looks. "I will see you at a later time." Smoothly, she walked between them in the direction of the turbolift.

Regaining his focus, Jim looked at Spock again. "So, what'd you call her?"

"I called her my sister." Spock blinked for a moment before remembering where he was _supposed_ to be. "Excuse me, Captain. I must return to my duties." The Vulcan nodded to Jim before turning and walking away.

Jim shook his head. "That was really weird."

**A/N: It's short again, I'm sorry! On the other hand, it's longer than last chapter! And this time, next chapter actually will be longer...I think. **


	5. Uhura Gets An Update

Spock wasted no time getting to Sickbay. "Doctor McCoy," she said upon entering his office to find him reading something on his PADD. "I have a matter of which I would find useful to discuss with you."

Bones looked up, taking a moment to remember that he was talking to a female Spock. "Sure. Take a seat." He paused before putting the PADD down onto his desk. "Do I need to close my door for this conversation?"

"It would most likely prove to be of help." Bones nodded, standing and closing the door before returning to his seat. After a few moments of silence, he motioned for Spock to begin talking. "How close are the captain and my alternate self?"

The doctor tried not to look surprised at the question but didn't quite manage it. "Uh, certainly closer than any captain and first officer I've seen so far. They've come a long way from when they first met."

Spock nodded, aware that she did not have the best first encounter with her Jim either. "Would you say they were close enough for any intimate relationship?"

It took all of Bones's willpower to stay straight-faced. "Meaning?"

"A romantic relationship."

At that point, the CMO lost it. He actually fell out of the chair he was laughing so hard. "Jim?" Bones managed out. "And Spock?" Spock nodded, aware how the good doctor could find it laughable. "Far as I know of," he continued, sobering up, "they're close, but they aren't that close."

"Is there any behavior to suggest otherwise, Doctor?"

Bones opened his mouth to announce the negative but paused in consideration. "Vulcans are sensitive about their hands, aren't they?" Oh, please tell me I'm not wrong about Vulcan anatomy. Jim would never let me live it down. Much to the doctor's relief, the Spock in front of him nodded. "I have noticed that Spock doesn't shy away from Jim like he does when others get too close to his hands. That could mean something if that's what you're lookin' for."

Spock nodded, practically beaming at Bones. "Thank you, Doctor. You have assisted me a great deal." She stood and nearly ran out of Sickbay. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."

"Lieutenant Uhura is on the Bridge."

Walking briskly to the turbolift, Spock went straight to the Bridge, aware that neither Jim nor her alternate self would be found there. "Lieutenant Uhura," she said upon entering, her arms behind her back in classic Spock fashion.

The African American woman turned to see who had called her, a confused expression immediately crossing her face when she saw Spock. "May I help you?"

"I would like a word with you." Spock stepped back inside to turbolift, waiting for Uhura to join her. Extremely confused by this point, Uhura assigned an ensign to relieve her as she followed Spock into the turbolift. "You are wondering who I am," the Vulcan said after nearly a minute of Uhura observing her.

"I shall explain when we are in a more comfortable location."

"Okay," Uhura said, turning to Spock as soon as they were in Spock's guest quarters. "Who are you and why do you want to talk to me?"

She was not expecting the surprise that followed her questions. "I am Spock from an alternate reality, and I am attempting to determine whether your captain and first officer harbor romantic feelings towards one another or not."

The Lieutenant laughed, waiting for someone to jump out and yell "Surprise!" or give her any sign that this was a joke because this was just too weird. "So, you're a female Spock." Spock nodded. "Wait, are you that woman who was transported aboard when Scotty picked up your signal two days ago?" Again the Vulcan nodded. "Whoa." Uhura sat down on the uncomfortable bed.

"Was it a poor decision to inform you of this at this time, Lieutenant?" Spock looked at Uhura, wondering if it actually had been a poor decision on her part. Luckily, Uhura shook her head.

"No, I'm just trying to take this all in." She inhaled deeply.

"Okay, so you're Spock." Uhura went over the second part of Spock's answer again. "And you're trying to figure out if this reality's Spock and Jim like each other?" Spock nodded, waiting for the Lieutenant to regain her bounds.

"I would accept any information you may have upon your captain and first officer's relationship."

Uhura laughed after a moment. "Okay, hold on there. This is my ex-boyfriend we're talking about." Spock raised an eyebrow. "The male you. We had a thing going on for a while...Never mind about that! What makes you think there's something going on anyway?"

Here Spock looked slightly surprised that Uhura would ask such a question. "Logic, of course."

"Right," the African American woman said, holding the 'i'.

"And this logic would be?"

"It is based on my own relationship with the Jim Kirk of my reality."

Uhura stared at Spock for a full minute. "Wait. So, you're saying that you...and Jim?" She looked away from Spock to stare at the wall incredulously. "What?"

Spock sighed. "I believe this was a poor decision on my part on informing you of this all at one time," she said when Uhura flopped back onto the bed, her hands on her face.

"That is entirely possible, Spock." Taking another deep breath, Uhura sat back up. "So. Jim and Spock. What d'you wanna know?"

"Do they show any signs of affection towards one another that would indicate a romantic relationship or any romantic emotions between them?"

Uhura looked at Spock. "You must have it bad for your captain," she said after a minute, grinning.

**A/N: I hope it was long enough this time because when it started getting into 700 words I was like "Okay, I should probably end this chapter now because it's longer than the last one" but lo and behold, 972 words. As always, reviews and critiques welcome, as well as anything you might want to see happen. No explicit stuff except like cursing. 'Cause I'm fine with swearing just not writing...that. **


	6. Recreation Room Six

Nobody on the _Enterprise_ saw much of their guest for the next few days, save for in the cafeteria and occasionally walking past her in the corridors. After about three days, Spock's fifth day on the ship, Jim gave in to curiosity. "Computer, locate alternate reality Spock."

"_Please specify request_."

Jim groaned. "Computer, locate all Vulcan-Human hybrids on board."

"_Commander Spock is in his quarters. There is an unknown Vulcan-Human hybrid on Recreation Room Six_."

Five minutes later, Jim stood outside Recreation Room Six, wondering if he should enter or not. Suddenly, the doors opened, indicating that the captain should step inside. The room had been decorated to look like an Old Earth club, smoke and all. Jim found an empty table and sat, looking around for where Spock could be. The stage at the front of the room became lit, and everyone turned towards it. The captain whistled, a subconscious action, as Spock walked out onto the stage in a gorgeous, science uniform blue, halter dress. "Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down. You've got too much talent."

For the duration of the song, Jim could do little more than stare at her, open-mouthed. It wasn't that he was taken aback at how gorgeous she was in her dress (he'd already noticed that). It was the concept of Spock singing an Old Earth song about two people getting together and having a long term, committed, romantic and possibly sexual relationship. When she was done, Spock curtsied to her audience before stepping off the stage and joining Jim at his table. "Was the song adequately sung, Captain?"

Now, Jim would swear on his life that Spock was at least _trying_ to flirt with him. "More than adequate, Miss Spock. That was _amazing_." He paused, a ridiculous thought coming to him. "Do you think my reality's Spock sings?"

"I do not believe that would be a valid question for me to answer, as I have not had enough time to observe the differences between your reality and my own." Spock picked up a drink that had been replicated for her (probably some sort of alcoholic drink). "However, it is possible that is one of his hobbies. My crew mates were surprised when they discovered I was able to sing."

At that moment, a few of Jim's crew came over to complement Spock's performance, interrupting Jim's train of thought. He excused himself, standing and saying his goodbyes. When he had turned to leave, Spock allowed herself a small smile, something she seemed to do often on board this alternate _Enterprise_. Spock's admirers left soon after, allowing her a moment to herself before more people made themselves home at her table. "So," Uhura began, placing her drink down in front of her. "What'd you get out of him?"

"I'm tellin' ya, if she's right about this, I'm never gonna be able to look at them with a straight face ever again," Bones added, downing his drink before putting his glass on the table.

Spock calmly took a sip of her drink before beginning her conversation with Bones and Uhura. "The captain seemed oddly captivated by my performance," she started, earning a snort from the CMO. "However, at the end of the conversation, he did ask whether or not it was likely that your reality's Spock held the same enjoyment for the activity as I do."

"Uhura!"

"Lieutenant!"

The trio looked up to see Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu making their way towards them. "Pavel, Hikaru," Uhura greeted them, standing to give the navigator a hug. She looked from them to Bones, whom they acknowledged, before looking at Spock with wide eyes. "Uh, guys, meet..."

Spock took the opportunity to stand. "I am T'Lordia and am visiting the Enterprise to observe your crew." She nodded in acknowledgement to the helmsman and navigator, who nodded in return. The four of them sat, after Pavel and Hikaru had grabbed chairs and added them to the table.

"So, vhat vere you talking about?"

The original trio looked at each other before Spock went with the honest answer. "We were discussing the likelihood of Captain Kirk and Commander Spock harboring romantic emotions towards one another." Unfortunately, Hikaru had been taking a sip of his drink, resulting in a very impressive spit take (however bad it may have been for Uhura's make up). Pavel simply looked between the other four for an explanation.

"What's she's saying is that we're tryin' to figure out if Jim and Spock like each other or not, kid," Bones explained in no quiet tone, downing another drink. Pavel nodded sagely before handing Hikaru a napkin, since the helmsman had given his napkin to Uhura in an act of chivalry. "I don't see what you're trying to accomplish in lying to them," he mentioned to Spock, nodding his head at Pavel and Hikaru.

Spock looked to Uhura, who sighed. "Boys, meet Commander Spock." Bones silently began mourning Hikaru when the results of his second spit take ended up on Uhura's face.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should leave it there or go on in Hikaru and Pavel's meeting with alternate reality Commander Spock. I'm just gonna leave it there for now. Apologies for butchering Bones's southern accent because I have no idea how his accent would actually sound. And apologies ahead of time for butchering Scotty's accent, 'cause he's probably going to be in the next chapter. **


	7. The Plan

**A/N: Or 13 Point 7193 Percent. This chapter was actually really fun to write. Enjoy!**

Spock definitely knew something was going on when Bones was on the bridge and he, Uhura, Pavel, and Hikaru had all been glancing at him for the past five point seven eight three minutes. They'd actually been glancing between him and Jim, however he was really trying not to look into that as some sort of sign or something.

However, he knew sh*t was going down when his female self walked onto the bridge with absolutely no care about the consequences. "Captain," she greeted Jim. "Commander," she said, walking up to him. "Mister Scott has information as to how I was transported aboard and would like to speak with you as well as Captain Kirk about it." Spock looked at Jim, who shrugged, having heard the entirety of what Miss Spock had said.

"Mister Sulu, you have the bridge," Jim said, getting out of the command chair and walking with Spock to the turbolift. The minute the turbolift's doors closed, Spock, Bones, Uhura, Pavel, and Hikaru all looked at each other.

"Well, what now?" Bones crossed his arms and looked at Spock, waiting impatiently.

Spock sat herself down into the command chair and pressed one of the buttons on the arm. "Mister Scott, have you informed your staff and security of what will occur?"

"Aye lassie," Scotty said, leaning against the control panel. "But are ya sure that this'll work? I mean, this is the cap'n and Mister Spock we're talkin' about 'ere." He looked up at the ceiling, fully aware that they couldn't see him on the bridge. "They could find out that somethin' strange was goin' on."

Spock closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "There is a thirteen point seven one nine three percent chance that they will discover that it is on purpose. However, that is low compared to the other eighty-six point two eight zero seven percent chance that they will not discover the ruse we have created. Now, Mister Scott, I believe the phrase is, the ball is in your court. You are aware of what to do." She pressed the button again, ending the transmission between the bridge and engineering. "Mister Sulu," she continued. "Bring up security footage following Captain Kirk and Commander Spock's path to engineering." Hikaru nodded, trying not to smile.

Jim had his arms swinging by his sides while Spock's hands were folded behind his back, both of them thinking along the same line. "So, is it just me or did the rest of the senior crew seem really unsurprised when the female you walked onto the bridge?" The captain looked at Spock, trying to read his expression.

Spock nodded. "I agree. They did appear to be very calm in her presence, as if they knew of her identity and accepted it." At that, both of them stopped and looked at each other. "Do you believe..." He let the question fade off.

"No," Jim replied quickly. "They wouldn't do that." He looked away and back the same moment Spock did. "Do you think that they would do that?"

"I do not believe they would perform an act as devious as the one suggested."

Jim laughed. "It's the crew of the Enterprise. Of course they can be devious and underhanded when they want to be." The two of them began walking again when Scotty ran up to them. "Ah, Mister Scott, we heard you had information about Spock's parallel self and how she got here."

Scotty nodded. "Aye, cap'n. However, I need to find Keenser." Jim and Spock both looked at him suspiciously. "He's run off with a valuable tool, cap'n! I can't do much else without it," he added. He paused, as if thinking of something. "Would ya help me look for him, cap'n? Commander?" Reluctantly, the captain and First Officer nodded. "I think he went off in that direction," the Chief Engineer said, pointing in a vague direction. "I was goin' down that way, so you two could go look in that direction," he continued, pointing off to his right. "Thank you, sirs!" With that, he ran off into the first direction he'd pointed to.

"That was most unusual," Spock commented as he and Jim started off in the second direction Scotty had pointed to.

Jim nodded. "That was weird, even for the Enterprise, and we've seen some pretty strange stuff." He paused for a moment, making Spock stop and look at him. "D'you think your parallel self has something to do with it?" They thought for a moment before Jim went, "No, she wouldn't do that..." he noticed Spock staring down the hallway where they were walking "would she?"

"I do not know, Jim." The Vulcan continued down the hallway.

"Spock? What's up?"

The First Officer was taking long strides now. "I believe someone has let loose a hormone stimulant into this section of the ship." Jim stopped in his tracks. "It is likely I can recognise it once -" he turned around to look at the captain. "Jim? Is there a problem?"

"You've called me Jim twice." The blonde looked at Spock. "You've only done that when we're in like a life-threatening situation or something like that." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh God, we've been exposed."

**A/N: I'm actually rather pleased about how this one turned out. I know, the story's gettin' kinda long, BUT I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS. Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. So, what'd you guys think? I mean, thinking of what the plan was going to be was actually really hard. Anyone have any guesses on what's gonna happen next? Reviews are always welcome. **


	8. Like You Didn't Know

"I am so going to kill them," Jim muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms, standing in the same place he had been when he realized that they had been exposed to a hormone stimulant. "Aren't you going to say anything? Normally, you'd be breathing down my neck, saying whatever the hell I was doing was incredibly 'illogical'."

Spock attempted to compose himself (much to the amusement of those on the bridge). "Captain, if you have not yet noticed, it is likely I was exposed approximately two point three seven one eight seconds before you were as I am the one who noticed that a hormone stimulant had been released." He waited until the captain figured out what he was saying.

Jim opened his mouth and closed it before finally getting the words out. "So, if anything happens, you're going to react before I do?" Spock nodded. The blonde shook his head. "Which hormone is it anyway?" He watched the gears turn in Spock's head. "Wait, do Vulcans even have testosterone?"

On the bridge, those who had actively participated in the initiation of Operation: Get Jim and Spock Together by the End of Business Today were enjoying watching the intended targets of the operation figure out what was going on. Scotty had joined them, mourning the fact that he had had to leave engineering. "I told ya, lassie," he was saying to Spock. "I told ya they'd figure out that somethin' was up."

"I accept that you did, Mister Scott. However, I also had another plan formed in case they did discover that an outside force was at work. It is only logical that they attempt to deduce which hormone that has been released." She sat back into the command chair slightly, revelling in the fact that it was almost identical to the one on her _Enterprise_. "I was not anticipating that the captain and commander stumble upon the truth so early into the event."

Bones snorted. "Sure, call it an event. If either one of them finds out that we're behind it, I'm explaining that it's your idea," he added, pointing to Spock.

The latter nodded. "Understandable, Doctor, given that you found the idea of them harboring romantic emotions for each other laughable upon hearing it for the first time." Scotty, Uhura, Pavel, and Hikaru all turned to look at Bones, who looked at them all, confused. "Mister Chekov took to the idea rather quickly," Spock added, not diverting her eyes from the viewscreen where the security footage was still on the other Spock and Jim down in one of the corridors leading to engineering.

Now the majority of them were looking at Pavel, who'd gone red in the face. "Et made zense at zee time," Pavel muttered, turning back around to the viewscreen before folding his arms across his chest. Uhura quickly squashed the urge to walk across the bridge and pat Pavel on the head like a puppy.

"Lieutenant Uhura only opposed the idea at first because she was scandalized at the prospect of having previously been in a romantic relationship with a gay man."

"I WAS NOT."

"Lieutenant Uhura only opposed the idea at first because she found it unbelievable that her former boyfriend harbored romantic emotions towards the man she had spent the entirety of her Starfleet Academy years avoiding." Spock turned to Uhura, whose arms were now crossed as well. "Is that a more reasonable explanation, Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

Spock continued. "Mister Sulu was very skeptical of the idea at first, however upon further recollection, deduced that it was very logical for the captain and commander to harbor romantic emotions for each other." Hikaru nodded, which earned him a couple of strange looks from the other people on the bridge. "Mister Scott was not surprised by the concept. However he was surprised that I was the one introducing it to him and not Mister Chekov."

Pavel turned and glared at Scotty, who shrugged. "Sorry, lad. You come up with crazy theories like that all of the time."

The navigator frowned before muttering, "Et es not crazy idea zat zecrurity officers die more often zan any ozer officers." Hikaru patted the seventeen year old on the back.

Uhura looked to the helmsman for an explanation, to which she got the answer "Red shirts". "Now that I have embarrassed the majority of the senior staff," Spock continued as if she had not been interrupted, no matter how appropriate the interruption was. "I request that everyone's attention be turned back to the viewscreen." All eyes slowly turned back to the designated area, before everyone cringed. "It appears they are aware we are watching them."

Jim and Spock stared up at the security camera, the former with his arms across his chest and the latter with his hands behind his back. "Mister Sulu," the captain began. "Quarantine the area and get the hormone stimulant recaptured. Oh, and guys? Stop spying on us." The two of them looked at each other after a moment.

"Should we inform them that you activated the microphone in the bridge and heard the majority of their conversation?"

"Nah," Jim replied, waving a hand. "If they're still watching, they just heard you."

As a matter of fact, Hikaru hadn't gotten around to taking the footage down from the viewscreen yet, so everyone on the bridge heard Spock's question. One by one, all eyes turned to Spock, who was still sitting calmly in the command chair. "Mister Sulu, please take the security footage off of the viewscreen." After it was down, she addressed her accomplices. "I request that Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor McCoy, Mister Scott, Mister Sulu, and Mister Chekov follow me. Ensign, you have the bridge." She stood, walking towards the turbolift, not waiting for the others to follow her.

"We're dead," Hikaru told Pavel as the two of them got up to follow the rest.

**A/N: So, how was it? I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter too because I knew that if I just let Spock's plan work properly, it would be boring. Also, it's up to anyone's imagination if anything actually happened while Jim was turning the mic on and they were listening to the conversation. Reviews? Suggestions? Anything? **


	9. You Didn't See The Look

"I was not lying when I told this reality's Commander Spock that Mister Scott had made a development in how I was transported to this reality. I believe most people call it 'Fate'," Spock said, walking down the corridors to an empty conference room.

"Fate?" Uhura sped up to match Spock's pace. "Are you sure? There's never been any scientific proof that there is such a thing."

Bones snorted. "I think my life was written by her. Other than that, Uhura's right."

Spock stepped into the conference room, not waiting for everyone else to catch up with her. "How else would you explain the transporter in my reality transporting me to a spot in space next to this reality's Enterprise?"

"Transporter error."

"Doctor, I am aware of your phobia, however I am certain that it was not. Once you have ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Is that not what Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote for his character Sherlock Holmes?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "That was for fiction. This is real life." He plopped down into one of the conference room chairs. "Why do you think Fate had something to do with it?"

Spock smiled a little, surprising everyone in the room. "The plan I conceived in the Recreation Room where I had my performance. My observations between your captain and commander." She nodded. "This is my reasoning. There is nothing else on this ship that I could be here to fix."

Just then the door opened to reveal Jim and Spock, both looking surprisingly calm. "So, that's what Scotty wanted to tell us?" Jim looked at Spock, then back to the female version sitting in his chair in the conference room. "Fate, huh?" He shook his head. "I knew I was crazy for taking Pike up on his offer." The captain turned his attention back to the occupants of the room, who were all staring at him. "So, Scotty, do you have a way to send her back? I think her reality's gonna start missing her soon."

Spock stood. "It is unlikely time passes the same in this reality as it does my own, Captain. It would be illogical to do so without thorough experimentation. As to your question, I believe Mister Scott has come up with a way to send me back to my reality."

Everyone turned to look at Scotty, who blinked a couple of times. "What?" Jim motioned for Scotty to start talking. "Oh! I've figured that if we take 'er back to where we found her and transport her back to that exact spot, and with some fancy tricks, we'll get her back to her reality."

Jim shrugged. "Okay. How soon can we do that?"

"Uh, well, sir...We're six days away from where we found 'er."

"Did we record the exact spot we found her?"

"Of course!" Scotty crossed his arms, offended that Jim thought he might've forgotten to do that. "I put it in a file the minute I got back from Sickbay!" Jim nodded. "Oh..." The Chief Engineer raced out of the room to the bridge.

The captain looked back at everyone else. "So, go back to work."

Uhura, Pavel, and Hikaru rushed out of the room. Bones took a bit more time.

"I expect you for a checkup some time soon." The CMO pointed at Jim before pointing at Spock. "Both of you," he added. Content that he would get the results he was expecting, Bones went back to Sickbay.

Jim, Spock, and Spock all looked at each other. "You two can have some catch-up time. I'm gonna go back to the bridge." The captain tried not to make it awkward, but it's kind of difficult when you're considering how attractive both versions of your first officer are.

Miss Spock nodded. "Commander, I believe Mister Scott will be successful in sending me back to my reality."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her. "How have you come to this conclusion?"

She smiled a little. "You did not see the look your captain gave you before he left the room. I did, as did I see the look you gave him before he left the room." She nodded. "I will be able to return to my reality. My role in my visit here is nearly finished. If we travel back to the spot where my signal was detected at a higher Warp than what we have been traveling at, we should arrive within twenty-four hours." With a twinkle in her eyes, she met Spock's. "I recommend that you or the captain make your move before I leave." Calmly, Spock left her male self in the conference room, thinking.

**A/N: It's shorter than normal and crappier than the last one was! AH! But, hey! Two chapters in one day? Nice! Reviews welcome. Okay so, next chapter, Spock goes home, but THEN there's an epilogue which makes absolutely no sense!**


	10. Going Home

"I knew I should've asked what hormone stimulant that pointy-eared bitch was using." Bones read Jim's scanner readings again. "Could you two at least have waited until getting to your quarters before doing anything?!"

Jim stared at Bones, open-mouthed. "We didn't do anything! I swear, all we did was try to communicate with the bridge! We didn't -!" Bones smirked and Jim shut his mouth. "Dammit, Bones. One of these days it's not gonna be so funny any more."

"I thought it was hilarious," the CMO retorted, looking back to the readings. "You're fine. Raised levels of testosterone, but for all we know, that could mean you'll have more energy today." He began shoo-ing Jim away. "Go. I have work to do. Besides, you have a female green-blooded hobgoblin to look out for." The captain rolled his eyes but jumped off the biobed. "God only knows what she'll do next," Bones added as Jim was leaving.

"Singing?" Spock raised an eyebrow at his female counterpart. "I do not understand your logic behind the question."

Miss Spock avoided smiling or giggling, choosing to bite the inside of her cheek before speaking. "I have discovered that it is a favored pastime amongst my crewmates and that I have an apparent talent and fondness for this particular activity." She paused for a minute before continuing. "The captain appeared to also have a fondness for it."

Spock raised his eyebrow even higher. "Are you referring to my captain or to yours?"

"I was speaking of both. I had an opportunity to practice and display my singing in Recreation Room Six thirty-six point one six three hours ago. Many of the crew in the room were quite appreciative of the performance." Remembering something, Miss Spock turned and pulled something out of the dresser. "It may also have been the outfit I chose to accompany the performance." She turned back to Spock. "May I have possession of a device capable of carrying the dress so that I may take it with me when I return to my reality?"

The male commander nodded before taking a moment to observe his counterpart. "Do you miss your reality?"

Miss Spock raised an eyebrow. "To miss something is illogical."

"I am well aware. However, I am also aware that I am sometimes plagued by this emotion. It was only logical that I asked if you were affected by it seeing as how you have been in another reality for seven days."

She nodded. "It is indeed logical. You should remember that I explained to your captain that it is possible that time in my reality does not pass at the same rate as time in this reality."

"It is a possibility. However, it is unlikely that that is so, seeing as how you appear to be the same age as myself."

At that moment a chime sounded from the communications system in the room. "Commander? Lass? We've arrived at the location where we first picked up Miss Spock's signal."

Spock stood and walked over to the system. "Thank you, Mister Scott. We shall be in the transporter room in five point seven one minutes, after a minor detour." Miss Spock raised an eyebrow when Spock turned back to face her. "You expressed a wish for a container to take your dress home in. That is where the detour is to."

Jim stood with Scotty in the transporter room, his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "Sir, Mister Spock was very specific in his timin'! He said 'e'd be here in nearly six minutes."

"Has it been six minutes yet?"

"Negative, Captain," Spock said, entering the transporter room with his female counterpart behind him. "It has been five point three eight four minutes. We are early by point three two six minutes." He turned to Scotty. "Have you input the coordinates, Mister Scott?"

Scotty nodded. "Aye, Commander." He looked at Miss Spock. "Are ya ready to go home, lassie?"

Miss Spock nodded. "Yes, Mister Scott." She glanced between Spock and Jim for a moment. "I believe I am." She stepped up to one of the transporter pads. "Live long and prosper, Captain. Commander, remember." Holding up her hand in the Vulcan greeting, she was transported away.

Jim turned to Spock when she was gone. "Remember what?"

Spock looked at his captain. "She was reminding me of an activity that she has an apparent talent and fondness for." With that, he turned and left the transporter room.

"Spock!" James T. Kirk ran up to the transporter pad and hugged Spock the moment she materialised. "What the hell happened?"

Spock pulled out of the hug. "Our experiment was successful, Captain. I was able to reach an alternate reality and cause the vision to come true."

Jim nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I believe the results will be positive in their nature. How long was I in the parallel reality?"

"Seven hours," Jim responded, relieved that Spock was safe. "So, the 'psychic' won't destroy the planet then?" Spock nodded. "How long was it in the other reality?"

The faintest hint of a smile cross Spock's face. "Seven days, two hours, seven minutes, forty-nine seconds. Would you care for me to continue?" Jim shook his head. "I believe you will insist I visit Sickbay for Doctor McCoy to confirm I am uninjured. After that is completed, you will want to fulfill the second part of the vision." She turned and began walking out of Sickbay, container in hand.

Jim blinked for a few moments before processing what Spock said. "Wait, what second part? You never told me about a second part!"

Spock turned to look at Jim over her shoulder. "You are correct, Captain. I did not inform you of the second part." A devious smile, matching the one worn so often in the parallel reality, crossed her face. "I apologise, Captain. I shall inform you of it after Doctor McCoy confirms I am uninjured."

**A/N: So, last official chapter! BUT, there's still the epilogue, which I'm still a little iffy on. Nonetheless, THIS WAS WAY TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or added this to their favorites! **

**P.S. I leave it up to your imagination what Miss Spock was talking about. **


	11. Epilogue Excitement!

Jim came onto the bridge first. Bones was there because he was actually waiting to see if what Miss Spock had planned had actually worked (of course the hormone stimulant wasn't all!) and was ready to laugh if it didn't. If it did however, he owed Uhura several drinks. Spock was second, and at first, no one noticed anything different. Until Pavel turned around in his seat and spotted something strange. "Keptin? Are you injured?"

Everyone turned to look at Jim, except Spock. "I'm fine, Chekov. Why d'you ask?"

Pavel pointed to his own neck. "You have a red mark here."

Bones's eyes went from Jim's neck where he now spotted the mark to Spock's neck, where a similar green mark was hiding beneath the edge of the commander's undershirt. "You didn't," he began, looking back at Jim, whose face was now turning a faint pinkish color. "Tell me you didn't," the doctor continued, looking at Spock before going back and forth between the two. After a long moment, he threw his hands up into the air. "That's it. Uhura, I owe you those drinks," the CMO said, walking towards the turbolift.

Uhura grinned before looking at Hikaru and Pavel. Pavel's face was shining and Hikaru was staring between the captain and commander open-mouthed. "Captain!" Scotty's voice sounded over the ship's communication system. "Captain?" He asked when he didn't get a reply. "Anyone?"

"He's here, Scotty. He's just a little...embarrassed." Uhura looked back at Jim, the grin still plastered on her face. "I'm reasonably sure he's listening."

Scotty shrugged, waving for Keenser to get down before speaking again. "I've got another signal, and she's female. If ya want, I can beam her onboard. You might wanna get the cap'n and commander down 'ere."

Uhura motioned for Jim to go, nodding her head in the direction of the turbolift. Spock had to get up and pull Jim from the chair, leaving Hikaru in charge before entering the turbolift down to the transporter room. The two of them left the turbolift, Jim chatting away. "I can't believe Chekov just went ahead and mentioned it like that. I mean, sure he's just a kid, but still." They entered the transporter room. "Another one, Mister Scott?"

"Aye, Cap'n. Shall I beam her aboard?"

Jim nodded, and the three of them watched their newest guest transport aboard, not even twenty-four hours after their last one left. When she finished materialising, Jim and Scotty were staring open-mouthed at her and Spock was doing his equivalent of that.

"Well then," Jane T. Kirk said, one hand on her hip, the other clutching an away bag. "This'll be an interesting trip."

**A/N: LOW AND BEHOLD, THE END OF MORE THAN A TRANSPORTER ERROR. I thank, and applaud, everyone who has stayed with this until the end. (I swear, I did not mean for it to get this long.) Really though, I wasn't expecting this story to do that well or to be that much fun to write. WOO!**

**EDIT 7/30/13: One Week Vacation (aka the sequel) CAN NOW BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. Just scroll all of the way down. It's already up to three chapters. **


	12. SEQUEL UPDATE (which is really late)

OKAY, SO, basically this thing is all one big author's note.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T ALREADY KNOW, there is a SEQUEL to More Than A Transporter Error that is titled:

**ONE WEEK VACATION**

SO, for those of who would like to know about the adventures of Jane T. Kirk on the starship _Enterprise_, wreaking havoc and basically having a good time, LOOK THE STORY UP.

It can be found by either searching in the search bar (just type in the entire titled) OR if you really want to, scroll down my insanely long profile page (yeah, okay, I'll get that checked out) and it'll be there, probably just under Soft As Roses seeing as I updated both of them today.

SO, **IN CASE YOU WERE NOT PAYING ATTENTION, THERE IS NOW A SEQUEL CALLED ONE WEEK VACATION. IT PICKS UP IMMEDIATELY WHERE MORE THAN A TRANSPORTER ERROR ENDED. **

Goodbye, and thank you all so very much for your time and love. See you all at One Week Vacation!

(P.S. To those of you who already know about One Week Vacation, sorry for mentioning it again. It just feels mandatory.)

**EDIT 10/13/13: **Someone left a question on here as a guest and I really wanted to answer it. The question was: If an alternate version and gender of you popped up, would you date yourself? My answer? Probably, just for the hell of it.


End file.
